Sleep Related Drabbles
by pepdog1
Summary: Sleep related stories about sleep deprived heroes. There will be drunkness, silliness, and cuteness, but most of all; sleepiness. This is Sleep Related Drabbles. Rated T for alcohol and references to stuff. Chapter One to Eight out.
1. Chapter 1

_(So, here's a bunch of random, sleep related stories that interlink. They are a mix of genres, including cutesy (first one), horror (second), romance (third I think?) and just plain silly (all the others after that.) Chapter size will differ, but tends to get longer the further you go. A new character is usually introduced in every chapter, until all of Gamble Galaxy is together having one big adventure and no sleep._

_I have no idea why I wrote this.)_

* * *

One: Stay Awake, Kirby! (AKA, The First Chapter.)

Kirby sat up as straight as he could on his sky blue pillow, his hands on his knees, trying not to slouch. Meta wouldn't accept it.

Actually, it is pretty hard to slouch when you are a ball with the consistency of a marshmallow. But Meta would always find a way to figure out something wrong with Kirby's posture, whether it be that his head was leaning to one side, or that his hands were quivering.

Kirby waited. And waited. And waited some more. But the midnight blue Ponyan was nowhere to be seen.

Tired of trying to be perfect, and also tired of staying awake, the child flopped down backwards. Meta was probably testing his patience, trying to see how long he would stay focused. And he had probably failed, but he didn't care. It was late at night, and the knight had yet to come back from his "errand".

The cotton pillow was very comfortable under his ball-like body, cushioning around his frame and hugging him gently. It was like sleeping on a cloud...

The Ponyan sat up quickly. He couldn't go to sleep! What would Meta think?

Unfortunately for him, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. He yawned unintentionally, somehow making himself even sleepier.

In an attempt to stay awake, Kirby tried to focus on his breathing. Slow, soft, steady... Almost like a little lullaby.

No! He had to stay awake! But he was so tired... Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a little bit...

...

Meta Knight walked into the tower after completing his errand to see his student lying on his back on top of the sky blue pillow, lightly snoring.

Smiling from behind his mask, the blue Ponyan walked up to the child and his oversized pillow and sat down next to him, wrapping the boy in his dark cape.

"Good night, Kirby." He muttered to himself.

Sure, the salmon colored puffball might had fallen asleep before they could start training, but he couldn't blame him. After all, it was late, and the warm spring air made it hard to stay awake.

In fact, it wasn't long before Meta Knight had fallen asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Whispy Woods is Scarier Than it Looks. (AKA, Squeakers Scare Fest.)

Marx was lying in his lemon colored hammock, rocking slightly to and fro in the warm spring wind, one wing hanging over the side of the canvas bed.

A lime green pillow sat under his head and a thin red blanket lay loosely over him, but the purple Noddy just couldn't sleep.

He was constantly distracted by various sounds coming from Whipsy Woods, the forest that lay a few meters from the trees where his hammock was hanging.

There would be a snap, maybe a twang, sometimes a hoot or even the thud of an apple hitting the ground that would send shivers down his spine.

He rolled over onto his stomach, both wings now hanging out, almost touching the ground. Why couldn't he get to sleep?

Suddenly, another sound echoed through the woods. Usually at this point, Marx would've grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head, but this sound had made him freeze right where he was.

The sound was a haunting giggle.

Marx chuckled silently to himself. Somebody was probably just trying to scare him. Right?

He unconsciously pulled both wings away from the ground, as if he felt that something would grab hold of them if he kept them there.

The giggle sounded again, only this time it was closer. The warm winds suddenly turned cold. Marx pulled the blanket over his head.

"It's probably just my imagination." he told himself, whispering with a slight tinge of hysteria in his voice. Even though he said those words out loud, what he was thinking was a whole different story.

The giggle echoed through the woods once more, sounding even louder and creepier then before.

Marx had had enough. Flinging the covers off, he jumped out of bed, landing on the grass with a slight thump that was drowned out by the sound of another giggle.

"Show yourself!" The Noddy hissed loudly to nobody in particular. "I'm not scared of you!"

Something warm suddenly splashed onto the side of his face. He slowly ran his tongue over it, examining its taste.

He almost screamed.

It was salty, almost metallic. He cautiously raised a claw to it and glanced at the liquid smeared onto the ivory.

It was red. Blood red. It was blood.

He didn't think, he just ran. He had to get away, as fast as he could. Thinking quickly, he teleported into the nearest house and dove into the covers of the nearest bed.

"MARX! What are you-?!"

The purple Noddy shushed the Halcaldran, shivering from his spot beneath the sheets, sticking his head out ever so slightly.

"I'm never going back there, Mags. Whispy Woods is scarier than it looks!"

Magolor clicked his tongue and grabbed the puffball under the wings, pulling him into a security hug.

"Go to sleep, Marx. It'll be gone in the morning."

The purple Noddy felt much safer between the Halcaldran's arms and snuggled up closer to his companion.

"I guess you're right, Mags."

And with a small yawn, the two friends soon fell asleep...

...

At the entrance to the woods sat three Squeakers, giggling to themselves.

"We sure got him good, didn't we?" asked one, a blue one.

"We sure did!" replied another, a green one. "The animal blood was a good idea too! But, where did you get that from?"

"I found it in Spinni's room." answered the third Squeaker, a yellow one. "Why do you ask?"

The first two Squeakers froze, their eyes widening. The yellow Squeaker noticed this.

"There's something right behind me, isn't there?"

His question was answered by a maniacal laugh.

Yellow turned slowly to see two amber eyes, sharp teeth turned up in a creepy smile and three metal claws glinting in the moonlight.

"Run!" It whispered. They ran.

Spinni chuckled to herself.

"One for them, fifty three for me. Just how it should be."

And then she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: I Really Should be Going to Bed Now... (AKA, On Top of Spaghetti.)

Escargon awoke to a crash in the kitchen. A very loud crash. And... Singing?

"Ooooon top of spaaaagheeeeettiiiiii,

Aaaaall covered in cheeeeeese,

I looooost my poooooor meeeeeaaaatbaaaall,

Wheeeen somebody sneeeeeezed!"

Very drunk singing. And very loud singing. The snail got up and walked through the corridor slowly, too tired to run, listening to the singing.

Another voice had joined in.

"Iiiiiit rolled of the taaaaablllllle,

Aaaaand onto the flooooooor,

Aaaaand then my poor meeeeeaaaatbaaaall,

Roooooolled straight out the dooooor!"

Escargon finally arrived at the kitchen, only to get lifted up into the air by a very drunk penguin.

He noticed that Daroach was hanging upside down on the utensils rack, and that there was a green puffball with a red Mohawk sitting on the bench. All of them were drunk.

They continued singing, all three of them this time, with Dedede spinning around while holding the snail around the waist.

"Iiiiiit rolled in the gaaaaaaardeeeeeeen,

Aaaaand uuunder a BUSH!

Aaaaand then my poor meeeeeaaaatbaaaall,

Waaaas nooothing but MUSH!"

Dedede pulled Escargon into a tight hug.

"I love you, man!"

Escargon pulled himself away.

"He he... I love you too, your majesty, but I really should be going to bed now..."

Dedede grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

"Cooooome on, Escy! Give me a kiss befoooore yooooou gooooo!"

Escargon felt a blush creep up onto his purple skin.

"I didn't mean love like THAT, your highness!"

"Coooome oooon... Just one?"

Dedede, being stronger than the snail, pulled Escargon into another hug.

"Deeeedeeeedeeeee!" Daroach chuckled suddenly. "Don't forgeeeet our visitooor!"

The four turned to see a Waddle Dee with a bright blue bandanna on its head standing at the door, rubbing its eyes sleepily.

"What's going on in here?" he moaned. "And why are Falspar and Daroach here?"

The green puffball jumped off the bench and walked up to Bandanna Dee, smiling goofily.

"Why, you're a preeeetty lady, aren't you?"

Bandanna Dee was taken aback by this comment.

"Falspar...? Are you drunk?!" he asked, a bright blush staining his cheeks red as the Ponyan leaned in closer.

"I miiiight be! But that doesn't really matter, doooooes it?"

He grabbed the Waddle Dee and spun him around, ending up with both of them lying on the floor, with Falspar on top of poor Bandanna.

"F-Falspar! G-get off of me!"

"Not a chance, preeeetty lady!"

Dedede took the opportunity to give Escargon a big smooch on the mouth, making the snail cry out in surprise.

Falspar had taken a moment to see what was going on, and Bandanna Dee took a chance and pushed the Ponyan off of himself, before rushing up and kicking Dedede in the shin.

Dedede let go of Escargon, and he and Bandanna sprinted out of the kitchen.

"After them!" the king called.

Daroach was caught off guard by this sudden command, and ended up falling off the utensils rack.

Falspar was lying face first on the floor.

By the time Dedede had run down the corridor, Escargon and Bandanna Dee had already made it into the snail's room and locked the door behind them.

"What now?" Bandanna asked, panting after the run, his face bright red for more than one reason.

"We go to sleep, I guess." Escargon answered, also bright red.

"Sure. Just don't get any ideas..."


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Stay Away From Drunk People. (AKA, Those Were the Good Old Days.)

Storro was pacing up and down the room, waiting for his boss to come back from his business dinner, and also for Spinni to come back with the three missing Squeakers.

Doc tried to comfort him.

"I'm sure they're fine." he told the larger mouse. "Daroach probably just decided to stay at Dedede's castle for the night. And Spinni wouldn't let anybody hurt the Squeakers. Anyway, didn't they go in the direction of where the Lor Starcutter is parked?"

Storro nodded, but still didn't stop pacing.

The door suddenly burst open, and in came three Squeakers, screaming.

As soon as they got inside, the little mice started laughing their heads off.

"Did you see the look on Marx's face?! Priceless!"

"Yeah, but not as priceless as when Spinni scared us."

"Yeah, we ran so fast that I started seeing things! I'm pretty sure that I saw us pass a blue hedgehog with shoes and gloves!"

Storro ran up to the three children and pulled them into a hug.

"We were so worried about you! Why did you run off like that?!"

Blue giggled, just as Spinni came through the door behind him. "Oh, Uncle Storro! We were just having some fun with Uncle Marx!"

"Yeah, you should've seen him! Same with Uncle Magolor earlier this day!'

Doc would've face palmed if he had any hands. Spinni groaned and walked towards a large couch next to a bookshelf, grabbing a novel and beginning to read.

"How many times do I have to tell you, children? Don't bother Marx and Magolor! Also, they are not your uncles!"

"Does that mean that they are our aunts?"

A loud thud noise could be heard from Spinni's direction. It was definitely either the yellow mouse face palming herself or a book falling melodramatically off the shelf.

"They're both boys, children." Doc told them, trying not to lose his patience.

"But Spinni said that they-"

The green Squeaker who had been talking was suddenly cut off by Spinni.

"OK, BEDTIME!"

"Spinni, what did you tell them?" asked Doc angrily.

"She said that those two are like star-crossed lovers!" Yellow giggled.

Spinni bared her sharp teeth at the Squeakers, scaring them into a room nearby.

Storro rubbed his temple.

Spinni groaned.

"I was just joking around! I didn't expect them to hear, either."

Doc was about to say something. But he couldn't. Just then, the door burst open, and two singing people came through.

"Thooooose were the goooooood oooooold daaaaaays!"

The two, Daroach and Falspar, came in laughing.

"Master Daroach!"

"Boss!"

"Dorroche!"

"Dad!"

This was the chorus of voices that greeted the mouse and his puffball companion.

Spinni was the first to glomp him.

"Where have you been, Dorroche? You were supposed to be here three hours ago! We were worried about you!"

Daroach chuckled and spun the mouse around.

"I love you too, Meta Knight!"

Spinni was suddenly thrown up into the air. Storro caught her.

Falspar started dancing.

"You know, *hic* pretty knighty, *hic* I've always loves you. *hic* Now come here *hic* and give me a kiss!"

Falspar leaned against Storro and tried to grab Spinni out of his hands.

"Boss! Did you and your friend get drunk?"

The larger mouse's question was quickly answered by the formerly mentioned mouse hanging off of the chandelier.

"OK NOW!" Spinni shouted, jumping to the ground. "All of you, listen to me!"

Everybody in the room turned to face her.

"Falspar, go home, NOW!"

The Ponyan sighed and started walking towards the door, but not before giving Spinni a smooch, which earned him a slap across the face.

"Squeakers, to bed!"

The small mice hopped quickly off to bed, although to sleep wasn't exactly were they were planning to go.

"Daroach, explain. NOW!"

"No need to shout, Spinni!" The mouse cried, pulling his top hat over his ears. "I do believe I may be getting a hangover..."

"Well, that's your fault." Spinni told him, now lowering her voice. "Now, explain."

"Not right now. I might just go and..."

The mouse tried to walk away, but ended up falling on his face. It wasn't long before he started snoring.

Spinni sighed and joined the hungover mouse on the floor, wrapping herself in his cape.

"Might as well get some sleep." she muttered. "Just remind me to stay away from drunk people."

...

Inside the Squeakers' room, three lumps sat under the blue covers.

... They weren't mice. They were pillows.

The window was open, letting in a draft, just like it left out a group of mice...


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Flower Power (AKA, The Dream Quest.)

Falspar stumbled down the dirt road, occasionally accidentally walking backwards or straying off the path.

It was hard to see straight. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the bright and morphing colours and see where he really was.

Turns out, Ponyans aren't really affected by alcohol, and so this method worked rather well.

As soon as he could see again, he noticed a giant sunflower right in front of him. It really was giant; almost five times taller than Dedede.

The top looked rather soft, like could make a rather comfortable bed.

With nowhere else to sleep, he decided that he would stay there for the night.

Using the multiple leaves to help, he made it up rather quickly.

As soon as he got to the top, he flipped onto the petals, rolling down into the middle.

And right into somebody else.

"Hm? Who's there?"

The spider's white eyes flickered open groggily. Falspar froze. The spider's eye widened.

"Aah!" it cried, almost falling backwards off of the flower. "Who in the name of the late Queen Sectonia are you?!"

An idea suddenly popped into Falspar's head.

"I am your dream!" he smiled, waving his stub-like arms around mystically. "I am here to take you on a quest!"

The spider looked at the Ponyan skeptically. "A dream?"

Falspar nodded his head vigorously, still a bit high from the drinks.

The spider crossed his arms.

"I am sorry, but I refuse to believe such a preposterous thing."

"But you don't have to believe!" Falspar cried. "I'm not just any dream, I am the dream that will help you create team Flower Power and destroy the late Queen Sectonia, who has come back from the dead!"

Of course, Falspar hadn't the foggiest idea what he was going on about, but that didn't matter. The spider seemed to believe him.

"Oh my goodness!" he cried. "If that is the case, and her majesty really has come back from the dead, then we must stop her immediately!"

"That's the spirit!" Falspar cried happily. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Sir Daranza." The spider answered. "Whatever would yours be?"

"I'm Falspar! Nice to meet you, dude! Now let's go save time and space!"


	6. Chapter 6

Six: Off to Save Time and Space! (AKA, Barbecue and Grill, Same Thing.)

Daranza and Falspar hid in a bush overlooking a small cottage.

"Are you sure that this is proper? I don't want to be causing any trouble."

The Ponyan looked at the arachnid, his eyes twinkling as the smirk on his face grew.

"It's your dream, remember? Everything you do is supposed to happen, whether you realized it or not!"

Daranza sighed and looked back at the house. "I'm just not sure that I should be taking part in such frivolous events, in real life or in my dreams."

Falspar chuckled and gently punched the spider on the shoulder, handing him a burlap sack.

"Lighten up! It'll be fine!"

Daranza gripped the bag tightly. "Ok. I'm ready."

He floated towards the window and hopped through it. Falspar chuckled to himself.

He knew exactly who lived in that house, and he knew that she wouldn't be happy to have her henchmen kidnapped.

You see, he had told Daranza that the first step to defeat Sectonia was to plant the three little onions that were sleeping in this house. Of course, that was a big lie, but what the spider didn't know wouldn't kill him, would it?

Actually, it probably would.

...

Grill suddenly heard a bang coming from Salt, Sugar and Pepper's room, followed by a groan of pain.

The onion witch quickly dropped the book she had been reading and ran to their room. There was a figure standing at the window, rubbing his head and holding a sack with things moving inside it over his shoulder.

Of course, that figure was Daranza. He had bumped his head on the window sill while trying to escape.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Grill cried angrily.

The spider looked back at her for a second, before making a gesture with two of his hands (he had six) and teleporting away.

Grill tried to follow, jumping out the window and running after the ball that was running away from the scene, which was, of course, Falspar.

In an attempt to distract the onion, Falspar undid his cape, letting it fly off into the girl's face.

The distraction worked. By the time Grill had pulled the cape off of herself, the two we nowhere to be seen.

Grill would've probably gone to ask Drawcia Sorceress for help by then, but something made her stop.

Blood.

There was a puddle of blood sinking into the grass. It was still fresh.

Grill felt her face go white. What if her minions had been hurt? She had to find them.

It wasn't long before she did.

"Big G! Help!

Grill was, needless to say, very surprised to see her three little onions half buried into the ground.

"Whatever happened to you?!" she asked.

"I don't know!" answered one, Salt. "We were just sleeping when all of a sudden a spider kidnapped us and ran off with us! Then he buried us, claiming that the was trying to save time and space from an evil queen!"

Grill, having unburied the three, grabbed them and started walking.

"We can't go home." She told them. "I...I saw a puddle of blood on my way here. To be safe, we will have to go to the nearest house. Actually, it's not really a house, more like..."

"A starship?" asked Sugar.

"More like a Starcutter." Grill answered as they came to a halt near the aforementioned ship.

Grill knocked on the door loudly. The response she received was not exactly what she was expecting.

"Great Ancients!"

"We're under attack!"

"Shush! Hide!"

Grill let herself inside. When she got to the bedroom, she found somewhat of a surprise.

Two lumps were under Magolor's blue, gear decorated blanket. Magolor usually stayed by himself, so him having a visitor was very surprising for Grill.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Grill decided to fling the covers off of the bed.

"Aah!"

Marx and Magolor were hugging each other tightly, their eyes shut tight.

"D-d-don't hurt us!"

Grill laughed.

"What make you think I'm going to hurt you, you two star crossed lovers?"

Marx cracked open an eye.

"G-Grill?"

Magolor opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Grill, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you guys the same question. Did I interrupt something special?"

"What exactly are you implying, Grill?"

Grill chuckled.

"There's a rumor going around about you guys being lovers."

Marx, who had his head resting on Magolor's shoulder, poked his tongue out at the onion.

"We might be. Why, are you jealous?"

Magolor pushed Marx off of the bed, before hopping off himself, and fixing the blankets.

"Grill," he said, "You of all people should know that that's not true."

"I know that, you dork." she giggled. "I'm just telling you what's going around. Don't shoot the messenger, they say!"

"Well, keep going on like this and we'll have onion rings for lunch tomorrow." Marx joked, hopping back onto the bed.

Magolor joined in. "Do you think we should barbecue or fry them?"

Marx smiled cheekily at Grill.

"Oh, barbecue and grill, same thing!"

"Oh, you guys!"

She sat on the bed between them, wrapping her arms around them and giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are such dorks. But, you're my dorks, and I love you both."

She moved from the side of the bed to the top, sitting on the pillow.

"Come on, we might as well get some sleep." she told the two.

The boys snuggled up next to her, one on each side.

Grill was just about to fall asleep when she noticed three small figures floating at the door. Using her magic, she levitated them towards her.

The three little onions snuggled into her hat.

And so, the six adorable creatures fell asleep.

...

Two figures were taking apart the Lor's hull.

After stripping off most of the metal, one reached in and grabbed something shiny. An energy sphere.

Inside, one of the doors of a challenge room deactivated...


	7. Chapter 7

Seven: An Amusing Attempt At Getting A Bed Back (AKA, Falspar's Realization)

Ribbon couldn't get to sleep. Why? Because she didn't have a bed, of course!

No, wait, not of course. Why didn't she have a bed?

"Come back here!"

"Run Daranza! Er, I mean, float!"

"I'm trying, Falspar!"

Falspar extended his hand even further, trying to grab hold of one of Daranza's, but the bed was rolling down the hill too fast for the arachnid to catch up.

Daranza suddenly tripped as Ribbon caught up and grabbed his cloak.

"DARANZA!" Falspar cried, but it was too late; he was too far away.

Ribbon was furious.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't stab you with a chrystal shard!"

"Please! We are sorry, but it is a matter of urgency! My dream and I need to take your bed so that we can build a spaceship and go up into space to defeat an evil queen!"

Ribbon rubbed her eyes and cleaned out her ears. She must've been dreaming.

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?! You took my bed because your dream told you to?!"

Daranza nodded. "Well, when you put it like that, it makes it sound worse than it is..."

Ribbon suddenly felt pity on the arachnid.

"Poor little guy, you must be delirious!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come inside with me, you obviously need some help."

And with that, the fairy helped the spider up and walked him towards her house.

...

Falspar came sprinting up the hill as fast as he could, which, considering his tiny legs, was pretty fast.

He had jumped off the bed and into a lake, and the bed kept on going into the woods. He was now soaking wet.

"Daranza! DARANZA!"

The spider was nowhere to be seen. Falspar felt like crying, and he didn't know why.

He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so stupid." he mumbled to himself. "If it wasn't for me and my *sniff* stupid pranks, Daranza wouldn't be in trouble. Poor girl..."

Apparently, Falspar had forgotten about Daranza introducing himself as 'sir' Daranza. Oh well.

Falspar sighed, remembering all that had happened that day. Meta had hit him over the head with a frying pan, he had almost been burned by a candle, he, Daroach and Dedede had gotten drunk, he had been slapped across the face, and now Daranza was in trouble and he was soaked, and it was all because of his stupid pranks.

It had now become too dark to see anything, as it was around 12:45 in the night, and the only light to be seen was a bunch of fireflies that shone dimly above his head.

Tired, depressed, wet, and not knowing what else to do, he lay down on the grass and, after a few short sniffles, fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight: Paint Me A Picture, Please! (AKA, Artists, Adorable Villains and Soaking Wet Puffballs Unite to Save a Spider From a Fairy?)

Drawcia awoke to the loud BANG of something hitting her house.

She soon found out, as she looked out the window, that the something was actually a... Bed?

"What in the name of NOVA?"

She teleported outside, landing on the bed. And onto something that was under the mattress.

Looking under, she found an a energy sphere.

"That's odd", she thought aloud. "Why would one of Maggie's energy things be under a bed? Did somebody try to steal it?"

She soon noticed a trail going up the hill.

Tucking the energy sphere inside her dress, she followed it until she found something rather odd.

Falspar.

The puffball was soaking and shivering, lying curled up on the grass, his eyes covered by his hair that had gone limp after getting wet.

Drawcia, taking pity on the Ponyan even though he one pranked her by putting fast acting glue in her paint, picked him up using her telekinetic powers and held him close.

The puffball soon awoke from his restless slumber.

"Drawcia! You need to help me cause IkindapretendedtobeDaranza'sdreamandendedupgettinghertobekidnappedbyanevilfairyand-"

He had climbed up to her face in his desperate plea for help, and so fell quite a long way when Drawcia pushed him off.

"Calm down! You're acting like Kirby does after eating some Jumbo Candy! Take a deep breath and explain in real words."

Falspar did as he was told.

"Drawcia! You need to help me cause I kinda pretended to be Daranza's dream and ended up getting her to be kidnapped by an evil fairy and-"

"Wait, waitwaitwait... What?!" Drawcia was very confused.

"Never mind! We need to get help!"

The puffball grabbed Drawcia by the end of her dress and pulled her into the woods.

It wasn't long before they found the house of the person who Falspar wanted to get help from.

Or at least that's what it seemed like, which confused Drawcia even more than she already was.

"Why do you want help from Magolor?"

Falspar rubbed the back of his head.

"You see, Daranza and I kinda... Kinda..."

He made a face as if he just realized something, and promptly face palmed himself.

"Damn it! We took an energy sphere from Magolor's ship but I left it in the bed that I stole and rolled down the hill!"

Drawcia didn't even question this. She simply pulled the energy sphere out of under her dress and waved it in front of the green Ponyan.

"The energy sphere! But how-?"

"Don't ask." The sorceress answered, putting the energy sphere back into place.

The ship hummed with electricity. The door soon opened.

Falspar and Drawcia floated in. (Falspar was hanging off the sorceress' back. Don't ask why.) Going into the bedroom, they were rather surprised to see Grill, Marx, Salt, Sugar and Pepper sleeping with the Halcandran.

Falspar jumped off of Drawcia and onto the bed, waking the six adorable villains up as he did so.

"Great Ancients!"

"Oh NOVA!"

"What in the name of star blocks- FALSPAR!"

The Ponyan ignored their shouts and started jumping on the bed.

"Guys, you need to help! IkindapretendedtobeDaranza'sdreamandendedupgettinghertobekidnappedbyanevilfairyand-"

"Woah, wait, what?!"

The six were genuinely confused.

"Nevermind!" Falspar cried, jumping onto Drawcia's shoulder. "Now to Castle Dedede!"

...

Adeleine opened her door to find Ribbon standing there with a six armed spider with a scarf, a cape and short, silver bangs.

"Addie, could we please borrow your bed?"

The artist was surprised and confused, (something everybody seemed to be feeling) but let the two inside anyway.

Her house was rather messy, covered in art supplies and paint. The bedroom, however, was significantly cleaner and had a canopy bed in the middle.

Ribbon sat the arachnid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

"Now then, little spider girl, what is your name?" she asked.

Daranza bristled at the word "girl."

"I do beg your pardon! I am SIR Daranza. I prefer that you do not make that mistake more than once."

"Sir- Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

Daranza shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ok then!" Adeleine smiled cheerfully. "Could somebody please explain to me what is going on?"

Ribbon turned to her. "This spider and his Ponyan friend stole my bed. He was claiming that the Ponyan was his dream, and I brought him here because he obviously is in need of mental help!"

The artist was confused.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait... What? He stole your bed?"

"Yep."

Daranza pulled the blanket over his head, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I do believe that may have been a mistake on my part."

"You don't say." Ribbon grumbled.

Adeleine just smiled.

"You know, I bet I could guess what happened. Shall I get my tools?"

Ribbon nodded her head. Daranza was confused.

"Tools?"

"Yes tools." Ribbon replied. "We're going to paint a picture."


End file.
